


Mistakes Have Been Made

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than slow dancing with your boyfriend at two a.m. to your favorite song in your pajamas.





	Mistakes Have Been Made

The sky outside was dark, lit only by a sliver of moon and a spattering of stars by the time Kravitz was finished with the day's work. He'd been incredibly busy lately even with Barry and Lup's added help, but that was to be expected when the world had nearly ended only a few months before. Tonight, he was on his own as he gathered the last soul into the satchel at his side for transport back to the astral plane. The Raven Queen had granted the other two-thirds of the reaper squad the week off on account of Lup's incessant begging. Apparently, working every day hardly gave her enough twin time even though she basically lived at the house with Taako and him. If Kravitz had any say in it, he'd never let the excuse fly, knowing full well it was nothing more than a flimsy excuse to get out of the harder jobs, but of course, this worked perfectly on their goddess who Lup had, in only a couple of months, completely wrapped around her finger. Apparently, the goddess of death did in fact show favoritism. Not that Kravitz was complaining or anything! The Queen had been more than gracious towards him in his death, he was in no position to complain. Besides, he liked Lup. Her happiness was directly linked to Taako's, and he would do anything to ensure Taako's happiness even if that meant getting a little less help at work every now and then.

He ensured all of the souls he'd collected that day, almost 300- it had been a huge cult of necromancers, found their way to the eternal stockade where they would wait for audience with the Raven Queen, and while everyone was in one place, read off their rights to them. It was routine by now, and he was sure any onlookers could tell just how ready to be done he was. He finished, looking to the souls gathered in the cells in front of him and gave a curt nod, reminding them all to behave themselves lest they make their sentences worse. With that, he stepped outside, tearing a rift in the air that led right into his house. He stepped through with a small sigh, checking the watch on his wrist. Nearly two in the morning. Taako was going to be cross with him in the morning. Hopefully he could make it up to him.

The first thing he noticed upon entering his house was the blanket left hanging off the couch cushions like someone had been sleeping there only a few minutes before. He wondered if Taako had fallen asleep waiting for him. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. The second thing to catch his attention was the soft piano music drifting in from the kitchen. It only took him a moment to realize it was one of his own compositions- something he'd written for Taako earlier on in their relationship. He'd put a lot of work into creating a music box of sorts that he could use to record and replay pieces, and he'd been completely embarrassed to gift it to Taako. He was expecting to be teased about how cheesy it was, but instead what he got was a soft smile and a promise to put it to good use. It seemed Taako had kept that promise- Kravitz's music could often be heard filling the air as Taako cooked accompanied by his slightly off-tune humming.

Perhaps, he thought, it was another restless night for Taako. Often times, when he couldn't sleep, he could be found whipping something up in the kitchen. As Kravitz stepped into the room, his suspicions were confirmed. Back to Kravitz and in one of his favorite night gowns, Taako stood at the stove, poking at what looked to be some sort of sausage sizzling away in a pan. His hair flowed elegantly down his back, free from its usual messy braid or bun and absolutely lovely. One long ear flicked back in his direction, and Kravitz couldn't help but smile, making his way over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Gods, what have you been up to, babe, you're freezing?" The elf snorted, hands moving away from the hot pan to rest over Kravitz's. 

It crossed his mind that Taako's voice seemed a bit different tonight, a touch higher than it usually was, but he wrote it off quickly. He'd probably just been sleeping, and everyone knew what a few hours of sleep could do to someone's voice. He kissed the top of his head, swaying a bit to the music. It wasn't unusual for cooking time to be derailed by their goofing about whether it be dancing, joking, or well _other things_. Taako would fuss at him for distracting him from his art, but it was always accompanied by a toothy smile and a few kisses, so he never felt all that bad about it.

They stayed like that for a moment, dancing in place, humming along to the music quietly. Kravitz would never understand how he got so lucky in love. He thought, especially after his death, he's be alone for the rest of his life. He'd never expected to find someone so willing to share a home with him, to share a life with him. 

Kravitz spun the elf in his arms around to face him just as the music tapered off. Instead of the warm smile he was used to, he was met with a look of confusion that quickly broke down to hysterical laughter. Two sets of footsteps stopped just as they hit the tile and a familiar snort preceded an even more familiar voice.

"Babe, you've got the wrong twin."

Kravitz's eyes went wide and he looked back at person in front of him. Lup gave a big nod, not yet finished with her laughter. Kravitz quickly dropped his arms, face going bright red. "Oh. Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you were-"He turned back to where Taako and Barry stood looking just as amused as Lup was. "I thought she was-" 

Taako waved his hand dismissively, making his way over to him and kissing his forehead. "You're fine."

"It used to happen to me all the time, bud." Barry supplied as if that made things any better.

"Y'know, I thought you were too cold and tall to be Barry." Lup snickered, "I really should've figured." She patted him on the back a little rougher than necessary, and Kravitz whined, hiding his face in his hands.

Taako laughed, rubbing his back in reassurance. "Lup. Lulu. My loving sister dearest. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." He looked her over and made sure to add, "and my pajamas."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://cantripconundrum.tumblr.com/post/171764400602/the-frostiest-of-butts-lunabase-i-wonder  
> If you enjoyed this please leave likes and comments! Also, check out my other fics, you might find something you enjoy.


End file.
